Make Haste Before the Moment Slips Away
by CanuckChicklette
Summary: AU!Erik/Charles. Erik Lehnsherr and Charles Xavier are both men of high society during the 1800s. Their connection is undeniable, but can two men be together that kind of society?


****_This chapter is mostly just fluff to see if people would be interested. If I get enough reviews, I will continue with a secondary story arc which has nothing to do with the romance, but influences it greatly. I am not going to invest my time into it, if no one is going to read it. I could just keep it in my head and drool over it privately. So please let me know what you think, and if you are interested in a continuation. _

**Make Haste Before the Moment Slips Away**

Erik stood silently; the only light was the manor off in the distance. The joyous music and the cheers of the party-goers carried all the way down to the woods at the back of the property, where the tall, serious man was growing impatient. He had snuck away from the pleasantries on very important business. To him it was important. To everyone else it was a grave sin. Death might surely follow if anyone were to discover his business. He began to pace frantically, dried fall leaves crackling under his feet. He wasn't worried about being discovered that bothered him, after all no one would come back here… No, he was pacing because he had been waiting for his… accomplice… for the last 30 minutes. He was beginning to think that the other had gotten lost. Or worse… forgotten. Or even worse still… changed his mind.

A gentle breeze made the air cold, and Erik was forced to shove his hands in his pockets. Frostbitten fingers would definitely put a damper on his plans for that evening. All of his other required appendages were clothed and warm, so all he had to worry about were his hands and legs. His legs were warmer than his hands, but only slightly. His trousers were only so thick, and provided minimal protection from the wind. He did the only thing he could think of… he began pacing faster. He mumbled to himself, incoherent thoughts that he couldn't understand himself. The wind picked up, and it grew steadily colder as he waited. Mist rose from his mouth as he breathed. The man thought it would start snowing any second, but that wasn't too odd for November. However, he desperately didn't want to be waiting when it started. He continued his muttering, though more desperate and incoherent, until he heard a twig snap loudly behind him.

He didn't turn around immediately. He didn't have to. There was only one person to be expected. "I thought you'd decided not to come."

There was a pause before a smooth, male voice responded. "For a while there, so did I."

Erik slowly turned towards the other man. "What changed your mind then, Charles?"

Erik was slightly intimidated by the man's presence. Though he was shorter, skinnier and had much more delicate features, there was something in Charles's manner that Erik felt he could never live up to. Their clothes were much the same quality, though Charles's costume was admittedly more elaborate and colourful, but the younger, smaller man held such a confidence that one could hardly imagine anyone worthy of the young Mr. Xavier's affections. Though many tried – especially the man who had been waiting for him in the woods for more than an hour. Despite cold, loneliness and a dampening spirit, Erik would not have left until he was given a definite answer.

Off in the distance, they could hear the many hooves of many carriages. The guests were now starting to leave the ball. Their time now was limited. How would it look if just the two of them were the very last people to leave, and were found coming out of the forest together? Charles knew the importance of haste, but couldn't bring himself to respond to the god-like creature who asked the question. He dropped his gaze and pursed his lips. Even if he could get the words out of his mouth, men just didn't say things like that to one another.

When there no response was given, Erik gave his own. "You want me, too."

At that Charles's lifted his head, and without hesitation gave his own reply. "Yes."

Charles was surprised at the certainty with which he had been able to respond. Especially considering not ten minutes ago, he wasn't going to come down here. But he felt denying what he truly wanted, here where he was alone with the one person who wanted the same thing, would be denying himself.

Erik, now comforted by the other's firm response, slowly began to step forward. He couldn't move his gave from the man in front of him and, arm outstretched, took Charles's hand in his own. When their hands met, a warmth ran through the larger man's body. Emotionally and physically. Charles after all, had only just come out in the cold weather. So his hands hadn't had time to freeze yet.

Hand in hand, Erik slowly moved closer and closer, until their faces were only mere centimeters apart. They stared into one another's eyes for some time, building the suspense and the yearning. Until it was unbearable. Erik placed his hand on the back of Charles's neck, and forcefully brought him in for a kiss. And then another. And then another. And then there was no need to pull the man in. Their lips and tongues intertwined. With every passing second they deepened and it became harder to tell where one face stopped and the other began. The heat rose, and their inhibitions weakened. Soon there were no thoughts, no fears… only passion. The rarity with which they needed to pause for air was astounding. Charles desperately gripped onto Erik's long, black gentlemen's coat and started to pull it off. They were so consumed with one another that they didn't notice when the first few snowflakes landed on their faces. Soon, it became only too obvious. They looked up to find the snow gently falling through the trees above.

Charles regained full awareness of what was happening and shook himself away from the other man's grasp. "I have t-to go," he announced with a shaky voice. This was a sign that they weren't supposed to happen. So, the younger man took the opportunity to run back in the direction of the manor. The party had definitely quieted, but they weren't the only people who still lingered, much to Charles's relief. He was going to bolt up to the house, get into his carriage and never look back. That was the plan.

When Charles made his dash away, Erik hastily scooped his coat from the ground and followed, trying to weave his way around trees with the ease of the man he was following. "Wait," he hissed desperately. "Wait, you don't have to go."

Soon, he couldn't see Charles ahead of him, and when he emerged from the forest he saw that young man was much too far ahead to catch up. But there was a glimmer of hope. Now that that Erik knew that Charles wanted this too, this wasn't the end. This was only beginning. Standing there, watching his almost-lover running across the yard, Erik swore to do everything in his power to make the man love him back. And he would succeed. He had no doubt about that.


End file.
